movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deleted Scenes
Here are some deleted scenes, that should be added. List Halloween Gift For Andrew: *(during Halloween, Andrew finds something from nearby) *Andrew: What's this? *(a message is shown from Trixie) *Trixie's Voice: Dear Andrew Catsmith. To enjoy doing more spoof travels, you are given a present, that is for you since you will carry it in your mouth during spoof travels, specials, episodes, and other stuff. From Trixie. *Andrew: I wonder that means. *(Andrew opens the present and gasps in amazement) *Andrew: Wow. Cool. It's a toy cigarette. My very own toy cigarette. Now I can carry my toy cigarette during spoof travels. *(Andrew puts his toy cigarette in his mouth and smiles) *Andrew: Perfect. Just what I need. *(Andrew walks away) Picking Up A Baby Carrier After Solving The Crime In Freddi Fish 2: *Stephen: What's this over there? *Sandy: It looks like a baby carrier. *Slappy: Of course! It's a green one. For you to carry some kids in during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *(Stephen grabs and puts the baby carrier on him) *Stephen: Perfect. *Sandy: Believe it or not, Stephen. We'll be having kids ride in your baby carrier as soon as possible. *Slappy: Yeah. No doubt about it. Christmas Presents For Robert and Griffer: *(on Christmas Day, with Professor Cheddarcake and Robert) *Robert: Yay! I'm so ready to open my gift. *(Robert opens up his gift and sees a toy corn-cob pipe) *Professor Cheddarcake: Happy Christmas, son. *Robert: Oh boy. A toy corn-cob pipe. Just what I need to carry in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *(Robert puts his toy corn-cob pipe in his mouth) *Robert: Perfect. *(Meanwhile, with Griff) *Griff: Let's see what I have this year as present. *(Griff opens his box up and gasps when he sees a toy pipe) *Griff: Wow. Cool. A toy pipe. Just what I need to carry in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *(Griff smiles with his toy pipe in his mouth) Presents For Gnorm, Psy, and Delbert During February: *(Gnorm opens a box) *Gnorm: I wonder what's in this box. *(Gnorm picks up a toy corn-cob pipe) *Gnorm: Wow. A toy corn-cob pipe. Perfect. *(Gnorm puts it in his mouth and smiles) *Gnorm: Now I can carry my toy corn-cob pipe in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *(Psy opens a case and picks up a toy cigarette) *Psy: Wow. My very own toy cigarette. Now that's what I'll use to carry in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *(Psy puts his toy cigarette in his mouth) *Delbert: Let's see what I've got this time. *(Delbert looks in the pot and grabs a toy stick) *Delbert: Fantastic. A toy stick for me. *(Delbert puts his toy stick in his mouth) *Delbert: Now that's what I'll use to carry in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. Presents For Ryan, Comquateater, and Big C *Ryan: What's this in my pocket? *(Ryan puts a toy corn-cob pipe and whistles) *Ryan: Wow. A toy corn-cob pipe of my own. *(Ryan puts his toy corn-cob pipe in his mouth) *Ryan: Now I can carry this toy corn-cob pipe in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *(a toy stogie lands in Big C's mouth) *Big C: Wow. Cool. Now this toy stogie is what I can carry in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. *Julimoda: Let's see what's in this gift, Comy. *(a toy pipe is shown when Julimoda pulls it out) *Julimoda: It's a toy pipe, Comet. *Comquateater: Wow. Just what I need. *Julimoda: Here you go, Comquateater. *(Julimoda puts the toy pipe in Comquateater's mouth) *Comquateater: Now I can carry it in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff, Julie. Surprise For Owen During The Wedding *Priscilla: Owen, I have a surprise for you during our wedding. *Owen: What is it? *(Priscilla brings out a toy pipe for Owen and puts it in his mouth) *Owen: Perfect. A toy pipe. Now that's just what I've wanted to carry in my mouth during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. Simon: *Luna: (gasps) Honey, I think the cord inside me broke. *Danny: Crikey! So it is ruined. Now it's time to give birth. *Luna: Yes. Let's go quickly. *Narrator: Later.. *(Luna was on a wheel chair while breathing) *Danny: It's okay, honey. We're on our way. *Luna: Please, hurry. *Dottie: Danny, What's the matter with Luna? *Danny: She's given birth to a baby. *Dottie: Okay. Step right in. *(inside) *Dottie: It's okay. Keep pushing. *Luna: I'm trying to. Though it's hurting badly. *(Luna pushes harder until POP!) *Dottie: Fantastic work. You've given birth to a boy. *Luna: Wow. I'll call him Sylvester. *Danny: Now that's a very good name for a baby boy. *Narrator: A little later... *Dottie: Now we've cleaned him all up. He's wrapped in a bundle. *Luna: Ah. Just what I need. *(Simon, wrapped in a bundle, is given to Luna) *Danny: He looks so sweet since I've got a baby carrier with me to carry him in. Roderick: *Jingle: (gasps) Ow! *Waldo: What's the matter, Dear? *Jingle: It's time. *Waldo: Oh! (Grabs the phone and call Dottie) Hello? Dottie? You won't believe this, But my wife Jingle is having the baby coming now, So she can't get to the hospital in time, So will you please get over here fast? She can't hold pain too long. *Dottie: Oh dear. So it is. *(Waldo and Jingle run to the hospital) *Waldo: Almost there. *(they run faster) *Jingle: We're here. *(they head into the hospital) *Jingle: Must push. *(Jingle pushes) *Dottie: Keep trying. *(POP!) *Dottie: Good job. You've earned a baby boy. *(Dottie cleans up Roderick and puts him in a bundle) *Waldo: So cool. Now that I've got a baby carrier with me, he's sure to ride in my baby carrier. *Jingle: We better call Ellie on the phone and tell her about this. *Waldo: Okay. We will. *Dottie: With pleasure. Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Scenes